deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tama Suramu
Tama Suramu is a Splatoon OC created by 5555thExplosionMage. Summary Tama Suramu is an Inkling who primarily uses a Kelp Splatterscope and switches into a Tentatek Splattershot when needed. Known for saying "squid" as often as possible and just being all around lazy she is a lone wolf on the battlefield. Earned the award for "Least Likely to Succeed". Fanon Ideas Possible Opponents * Agent 3 (Splatoon) * Sniper (Team Fortress 2) * Sans (Undertale) * Squid Girl (Squid Girl) Story Tama was known for being constantly lazy, often spending her time at home with a simple schedule. Games, eat, games, eat, games, eat, games, and sleep. When she was sent outside she just snuck back inside and continued playing games. It was her simple life, it was peaceful, and she enjoyed it. One day she forgot to go back outside when one of the times to eat arrived and her parents went out to look for her. Upon finishing her game she snuck outside and walked back into her house. She noticed her parents weren't there. She wandered the house until the doorbell rang. She opened the door and then she learned the sad truth. They died. Tama was never told how they did die and wasn't allowed to see the bodies. Tama was taken in by close friends of her parents and she went right back to her normal routine except with a friend this time. Eventually one day her friend introduced her to Turf Wars. The idea intrigued Tama and she took to the field, borrowing her friend's Tentatek Splattershot. Tama quickly became addicted to Turf Wars and spent almost all of her time in them. Until she obtained the Kelp Splatterscope, FINALLY A WEAPON SHE'D CAN USE AT ITS MAX POTENTIAL! From then on she'd get to the highest point in a Turf War and open fire. Eventually Tama joined ranked battles where she earned rank A. However she was never part of a group for most of her career. One day when she got back from a ranked battle her friend asked her if she wanted to join their group. Tama agreed but as long as she'd get to be as lazy as she wants to be. She followed that with a, "And no squidding around." Upon recently she noticed a fellow Inkling just standing around. Upon approaching it she noticed that the Inkling could be seen through. After asking them a pile of questions and putting a few pieces together she concluded it was a ghost. It took her a moment but as soon as she realised this she hid. When she looked out of her hiding spot she saw many ghosts just floating around. This took some getting used to but once she was used to it she befriended the ghosts and they followed her into ranked battles and Turf Wars telling her when an enemy was approaching, where to fire, and giving her life advice. Arsenal * Kelp Splatterscope ** Sprinkler ** Killer Wail * Tentatek Splattershot ** Suction Bomb ** Inkzooka Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Preserves ink * Good at long ranged combat * Will throw her weapon if it runs out or if an opponent gets too close * Prioritises inking quick routes * Surrounding ghosts warn her Weaknesses * Terrible at close quarters * Lazy * Talks to herself often * Water = Instadeath * Not the best in a battle of the minds * Horrible at controlling the Inkzooka * Prioritieses inking quick routes * Coward * Has a crippling fear of fog and walking around at night Theme Trivia * The picture for Tama was created on THIS WEBSITE in order to get on you'll have to translate the page, check the box, and select your gender. It'll take you to the same page again, do what was stated again and it'll take you to the editor. * Tama's names translates to Ball Slam. * When Tama isn't talking to herself she is either singing, humming, or playing the kazoo. * Tama has the same stats as the average inkling. * Has the lowest Mary Sue test score out of all of Mage's OCs. Mary Sue Test Tama scored a 3. Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities